


his dirty little secret

by queenrhaenyra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, But I love them x, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhaegar and Dany are highkey terrible people in this series, Smut, Spanking, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenrhaenyra/pseuds/queenrhaenyra
Summary: With his wives and children away, Rhaegar enjoys some special time with his sweet sister.[Sequel to 'the love that i cannot have']
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 43
Kudos: 147
Collections: one-shots of my fave rare pairings





	his dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> For Nya, my fellow Rhaegar supremacist. 💖

“How long will they be gone?” Daenerys asks, waving sadly at the pair.

Daeron maintains eye contact with her for as long as he can, up until the horse disappears into the horizon. At last, she drops her hand.

“Two moons,” Rhaegar answers, also looking out for his wife as long as he is permitted to.

A few hours ago, they had just said goodbye to Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys.

"Are you certain you don't wish to come with us?" Elia had asked, hugging him. "Dornish weather, Dornish wine...your favourites."

"I would have loved to," Rhaegar had said, pressing a kiss onto her head, "But I have urgent matters to attend to here." He gave a sad sigh.

Daenerys had watched the interaction from afar, a silly smile on her face. _Urgent matters..._

She knew exactly what that meant, of course, it had been their little secret message whenever the others were away. Rhaegar's urgent matters usually included him, his sister and his bedchamber.

Daenerys pouts as Lyanna and her son are out of view. “I’m going to miss him.”

Her marriage with Daeron hasn’t even been a year now, but Dany loves him dearly. Whenever they are apart, her heart aches. But she understands why he must leave with Lyanna. They have family in the North as well. And she knows better than anyone how important family is.

As their carriage disappears, Rhaegar inches closer to her. He smells of lemons and tea. “Meet me in the solar, Daenerys. I have to speak with you.”

The serious tone of his voice makes her frown curiously.

She follows her brother obediently.

+

Rhaegar is sat upon a chair next to the fireplace, his chin resting upon his knuckles as he stares at the flames.

Daenerys stands at the doorway, waiting for him to say something.

“We need to speak about your behaviour last night during dinner, Daenerys.”

_Oh._

“I…don’t know what you’re speaking of, brother.”

“Don’t you?” Pale eyes flash at her, a dark look in them. One that should scare her coming from the most powerful man in Westeros but all it does is make her heart flutter. “You know I hate it when you lie.”

She lowers her head shamefully.

“So, I’ll ask again. Why did you behave as such?”

“I’m sorry,” she mutters.

“That does not answer my question!”

She flinches at his tone.

She does not like it when Rhaegar yells at her. It makes her want to cry.

“Come here. On my lap,” he orders, voice strained.

Daenerys does as she is told, walking up to him, giving him a deceptively innocent look as she sits on his lap.

“Tell me,” he whispers, now soft and gentle, just how she likes it, “What were you doing last night? At dinner, with our whole family at the table?” His right hand pushes her silver hair off her shoulder, fingers gliding over the supple skin of her throat and neck before his palm settles in the middle of her back, soothingly rubbing her over the thin red shift that she’d worn to sleep last night.

“I touched you,” she murmurs the truth.

Her brother shakes his head, purple eyes narrowing. “In more details, my sweet.”

“I-I touched your…cock,” she mutters, blushing at the word.

He likes making her say filthy things.

She likes it too. It makes her insides all tingly and warm.

“Right. You did. You rubbed my cock while everyone was there. Anyone could have seen. Lyanna. Elia. My children. Your husband,” he says disapprovingly.

“I know.”

He continues rubbing her back, back and forth, and it feels really good. She leans into his touch, as she always does. “And why did you do it?”

Daenerys shifts on his lap. Her thighs are growing slick with want. She can feel the outline of his cock through his trousers, and it’s growing big as well. She licks her lips in anticipation for what is to come. She loves their immoral little games. No matter how frustrating it is to wait, Rhaegar always gives her what she needs. That's all that matters. “Because I wanted you,” she admits, unashamed.

“What did you want?”

“I wanted your cock,” she repeats, meeting his eyes heatedly, “I wished for you to fuck me.”

Rhaegar inhales deeply, nodding. “You knew we would be alone today, Dany. Yet you could not wait, could you?”

She shakes her head, biting down on her lower lip.

“You have such a needy little cunt,” he murmurs, his hand drifting down to her bottom. “Does Daeron not satisfy you enough?”

“He does. He’s good to me…”

“But?” he presses.

“But I like it better when you fuck me,” she says.

Rhaegar quirks a brow. His eyes are darkening with lust, pupils growing fat, shadowing the purple irises. “Why do you like it better?”

She writhes in his lap, needy for him. “I just like when you’re inside of me,” she says, a bit breathless with desire. “I like how it feels. And I like that it’s so wrong but that we still do it anyway.”

“You’ll be the death of me, sweet sister.” He breathes the words against her mouth before delving for a kiss.

It’s too fast, too little and Daenerys whines when he pulls away. She wants the hot glide of his tongue over her chest, her nipples, her cunt. It's all she thinks about.

“But you need to be punished for being so careless,” he tells her, hand squeezing her round ass. “I am the King, Dany. Can you imagine what people would say if they find out that on top of having two wives, I’m fucking my baby sister?”

“We don’t care about what anyone says. We are Targaryens,” she replies fiercely.

Rhaegar likes her fiery temperament. It would have made for a good Queen.

“Lie down across my lap,” he instructs.

“You will seriously punish me?”

“Am I ever not serious?” he questions.

With her bottom lip trapped between her pearly white teeth, she obeys her brother once more. Rhaegar lifts the flimsy fabric up to her back, revealing smooth, pale legs and the perkiest little ass he’s ever seen. “No smallclothes,” he comments, a growl-like sound emitting from his mouth as he can almost smell her arousal.

Daenerys giggles.

He fondles with her cheeks, spreading them apart, revealing her pink nether lips. She is all bare and pretty down there, and his mouth waters as he parts her slit with his fingers, making her moan and grind onto him. Her tiny clit peeks out from its hood of pink folds. She is already wet, her inner thighs glistening enticingly, tiny droplets beading her labia. Rhaegar wanted to lick her soft young cunt, lap at her sweetness, taste her on his tongue and savour the feeling forever and ever.

But no. He has a purpose right now. He cannot sway from it.

“I hope this teaches you to be more careful in the future.” He swats his palm across her skin. Hard.

Daenerys jolts, as if she expected him to be gentle with her.

“This is what needy sluts get.” Another slap on the other cheek. Enthralled by the way her snowy flesh blooms with redness at his assault, he goes on to hit her again, and again and again. “They get punished.”

Daenerys gasps and groans, begging for him to stop. But while she tells him how much it hurts, her hips are gyrating against his trousers and he feels the unmistakable wetness of her cunt seeping down her legs, some of it getting on his fingers and on his thighs. “Gods, Daenerys. You’re soaked already.” He brushes his forefinger against her folds. Her cunt is so slippery he could slide his cock in right now with no trouble.

“So naughty,” he growls, giving her pulsing cunt a gentle slap.

She keens at that. “Again,” she demands.

His cock is aching now. There has never been a more beautiful sight than this; his sweet sister sprawled on his lap, ripe for the taking, begging him to make her feel good.

“This?” he inquires, slapping her wet slit again. She is so wet it makes a squelching sound and he feels the way she clenches around his digits.

“Feels so good,” she mewls.

“My dirty little Dany,” he coos, sliding a finger into her warm hole and encircling her sensitive, throbbing nub. He wishes he could see her face right now. He bets her cheeks are all red, her lips parted in an indecent ‘o’. “Are you going to cum from me slapping your pretty cunt?”

“Yes,” she moans, “Please, Rhaegar. Make me cum. Make your sister cum on your fingers.”

He can never say no to her.

He does it again—slapping her, finger-fucking her, rubbing her. Until she begins _sobbing_ from all the simulation, shuddering violently in his lap as she orgasms.

“On your knees, sister,” he orders after she comes down from her orgasm. “You’re going to get what you wanted last night. My cock.”

She quickly kneels between his legs, her eyes wide with desire.

Daenerys undoes the laces of his trousers as fast as her small hands can, a wicked grin on her face as she frees his thick, hard cock.

He grunts in satisfaction as she wraps her beautiful, plump lips around the head of his sensitive cock. “Is this what you wanted? Your mouth full of your brother’s cock?”

She hums approvingly, the vibrations making him groan in pleasure. The feeling is divine. Her tongue swirls along his shaft as she uses her hands to jerk him, all while she takes him deep into her mouth, as far as she can go, eyes filling up with tears as she stares up at him. “You feel so good, Daenerys,” Rhaegar sighs, “Nothing compares to you.”

“Am I better than your wives, Rhae?” she asks innocently, even if she is anything but. There is jealousy in her tone and Rhaegar knows that their relationship is derailing and soon, it will get them both into trouble. But gods, does he not care. She feels too good for him to give up on her. She presses a teasing kiss to each of his stones. “Do I make you feel better? Do you love me more?”

“You’re better than anyone I’ve ever had,” he promises her, urging his cock back into her sweet, hot mouth. “And I love you more than anything else. Where do you want my cum?”

She lets go of his cock with a loud pop. “On my tits,” she answers with a smirk.

“You’re so dirty,” he growls at her, pumping his swollen cock faster as he aims for her chest.

Her nipples are tight rosebuds, chest heaving as she looks at him expectantly.

A pained moan leaves his mouth as he empties his seed onto her. Splashes of the creamy fluid travel down her stomach and some of it get on her chin. She uses her index finger to scoop it up and brings it to her mouth to suck on. The image is enough to make him half-hard again. “So good,” she moans, licking it clean.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he tells her, watching as her smile grows.

“I know,” she says coyly, climbing back up on his lap, “You haven’t filled me up yet, sweet brother.”

They moan in unison as she sinks down on his lap, his rigid length splitting her in two. He presses his face into her chest, licking at the salty skin between her teats as she bounces on his cock. "Is that what you want? For me to fill you up?"

"Yes," she moans, high-pitched and too loud, "Want your seed. Want your babe."

He groans into her skin, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips as he moves her atop of him, impaling her lithe, petite body onto his cock. "Tell me more," he begs of her, arms wrapped around her back as they buckle into each other senselessly, too lost in chasing their peaks to realise that a servant girl is at the door that they had carelessly left open, jaw on the floor as she watches the Targaryen King pound into his little sister.

"A true-blooded Targaryen," Daenerys whispers into his ear, riding him faster, "A babe with silver hair and, _ohhh, right there, yes,_ purple eyes. Just like us, Rhae."

Her tight cunt milks every drop of his seed as their heads snap to the side, finally seeing the servant girl who looks like she has seen a ghost.

"I- I-" she starts but finds no way to finish her sentence, practically running away from the scene.

Rhaegar groans, half from pleasure, half from horror. "What are we going to do now?" he asks desperately.

"Kill her," Dany replies easily.

Rhaegar chortles.

Daenerys cups his cheeks in her hands and smirks, "I mean it. We will kill anyone who gets in between us."

As she lowers her swollen mouth onto his again for a deep, passionate kiss, he can't find a single reason why this is a bad plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. I did it again.


End file.
